A Kidnapping
by TheShadowWriter
Summary: A man stumbles into the SPR headquarters and blurts out My brother's been kidnapped by ghosts! An investigation by the SPR team leads to twists of fate, disappearances, fights, ghosts, murders, and another kidnapping! NaruXMai
1. Prologue

Okay folks! Here's just the prologue for my next story. It's just a sample; tell me what you think please. I will upload the first chapter very soon.

Note: I'm sure, if you ever read my stories or authors notes, you will know that I in no way own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.

Day 1

It was a bright day when a frightened young man walked into the SPR headquarters. He was about eighteen, black hair, green eyes, and dressed a little like Naru.

Naru stepped out of his office. "Tea." He told Mai.

Mai nodded, stopped from firing a rude comment due to the distress the young man was in. Instead, she went into the kitchen and soon, came out with two cups of tea. One she gave to the young man and the second to Naru.

"There's something wrong with my house! There's a ghost and it's taken my brother!" the young man exclaimed rather loudly, too loudly for Mai's taste in volume.

"Please calm down and tell me your story again," Naru asked the young man.

The young man nodded. He quickly drained the tea cup, gulped three times and then took five breaths. To which, Mai rolled her eyes.

"Recently, my family and I moved into an old house. The house was beautiful and the realtor was eager to sell it. A few weeks after we moved in, weird things started happening. The first weird thing to happen was that things would move around but never when someone was watching. We blamed that on our poor memory. The second thing was that doors would close when we weren't there. We blamed that on the air conditioning. The third thing was that we started hearing a little girl's laugh coming throughout the house. We blamed that on the wind." The young man said all in one breath which amazed Mai.

Naru nodded, "Please continue."

"The fourth thing was when any young child came over. For some reason, after 5:30 at night, the young girls would become restless and swear that they felt someone watching them. They refused to enter the house again. It didn't end with the girls, the boys would feel someone poke them or even push them. Now, my brother disappeared right in front of my eyes."

Mai shivered.

This is just a prologue. The first chapter shall be uploaded soon. And now, it's time for my famous saying: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. Seriously, you should know this by now.


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, the first chapter of A Kidnapping is up. plays spooky music

Now to say what I normally say (I'll give you three guesses on what it is and the first two don't count)

If you guessed something like "I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of these characters" you are correct.

If you guessed something like "Llamas taste like cheese" you need to see a counselor.

Day 1 continued

The SPR van pulled up to a quaint two story house in the midst of a forest. It looked like most houses, just a little older. A long walkway led up to the door. Around the second story was a balcony for anyone to walk on. A small garden pool (a swimming pool with potted flowers around it) stood to the left of the entryway.

Naru, Lin, Ayako, Takigawa, John, Masako, the strange young man (Luke), and Mai walked past the stone fence and walked up to the door, which Luke promptly opened.

"Excuse the mess," Luke told them. True enough, scattered all over the floor were pieces of crumpled paper and books. "My father has been trying to write a book and leaves all his ideas on the floor."

Walking through over thousands more crumpled papers; they finally reached the living room where the family was gathered. The father, a balding six foot tall man, sat grimly holding a weeping, greying, mother. The only one who wasn't crying was a five-year-old, blonde, blue-eyed girl who was holding a small doll. The doll looked exactly like her and wore exactly the same clothes, a small pink dress with purple lilies all over. The little girl sat playing with her little doll, oblivious to the world, a peaceful smile over her face.

"Mom, dad, Ali, this is the SPR team," the young man said; then introduced each one.

"First, before we start, we shall need a base," Naru said, only to be pointed to a nearby room that stood empty.

"Oh yes, I'd prefer it if you all will stay here during this investigation," the father told them.

"I'll show them their rooms," the mother said and then showed them their rooms.

The father stood up and pulled Naru aside to tell him more about the story. Meanwhile, the team checked out the house. Ayako took north, Takigawa took south, John went left, and Masako went east. Mai went outside to get the cameras, while Lin started setting up base.

Mai walked outside. Suddenly, she got the feeling she was being watched. Turning around, she saw the little girl (still holding her doll) following Mai.

"Hello," Mai said.

"Hello Mai," the little girl replied.

Mai continued down the path, the little girl followed. The whole time Mai was putting up the cameras and such, the little girl followed and watched intently, never saying anything.

When she was done, the little girl finally spoke, "Now that you're done, will you play tea party with me?"

Mai smiled, "Sure, I'll ask Naru."

After assuring Naru she had set up the cameras, he approved of it, telling her to find out what the girl thought about the whole house business.

Mai was led to the little girl's room on the second floor. Her room was neat and clean, save the tea set already on the floor.

"Wait!" she told Mai as she was about to sit, "You have to put on a dress! Just like me!"

"I don't have a dress," Mai told the little girl.

"Don't worry! I have a dress that can fit you." The little girl quickly ran to the closet and brought out a dress.

The dress looked just like the little girl's only meant for older girls. It was also strapless.

Mai looked at the dress.

"Put it on! I'll close my eyes," the little girl said as she turned around.

Mai quickly put on the dress which fit her perfectly. Mai then sat down and told the girl she was ready to play tea party.

Suddenly, Masako's scream was heard throughout the house.

AN: I don't hate Masako, it's just I think she would be more likely to scream.

Mai ran downstairs to where she heard Masako scream. Masako was sitting in the middle of the hall that led from the front door to the family room, staring at the wall.

"Masako, are you all right?" Mai asked the cowering psychic.

Masako looked at Mai for a while before pointing at the wall and whispering, "I saw a dead person. Well, I saw a head, nailed to the wall, blood…"

Mai shushed her and looked at the wall, blank.

Soon they were joined by the rest of the SPR.

Everyone after staring at the scene for a while, rushed to Masako's side. Everyone, that is, except Takigawa, who bent down and talked to Mai.

"Two questions for you, first, is Masako alright? Second, you look good in that dress."

At that time, Mai realized she was still wearing the tight, strapless, not going past the knees, dress.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked, trying not to think about Mai who was bending down in a very tight dress.

"I don't know," Mai said.

Naru nodded, and quickly turned his head away from Mai. "Mai, you and I will escort Masako to her room."

Mai nodded and helped Masako up. Naru followed after her.

Alrighty then that was the first chapter. The second chapter shall be uploaded within the following three days if nothing happens.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright, second chapter. Will Masako be alright? Why was the little girl following Mai? Why was Mai in a dress?

To learn the answer to the first three questions, read on. In answer to the last one, "Because I wrote it that she was."

Note: I still don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters.

Naru walked with Mai who was helping to keep Masako up and escort her to her room.

AN: And now, a trip into Naru's inner thought. Be grateful because this is a rare experience and it cost us $200 bucks to do it. (Joking)

_Mai looks so…cute? Hot? What's the word? _

_**No! You must think about Masako's health and what this could mean.**_

_But she's so pretty…and she's in a dress to!_

_**I am disgusted with you.**_

AN: This, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Naru's inner mind. Amazing, isn't it?

Once inside the room, Naru laid Masako down on the bed, who was quite happy in her delusion that Naru had carried her bridal style to the room and not that Mai had supported her.

"Mai, keep watch over her. Also, never act alone. This could be more dangerous than I thought," Naru told Mai.

Mai nodded her head.

Naru left the room, leaving Mai with a now waking Masako. Soon Mai began to get a little bored so she changed into her normal clothes. However, soon, she began to get bored again. Thankfully Takigawa came in to keep her company and ask how Masako was doing.

"Monk, I have a question," Mai told him.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that people never ask why the realtor is selling a beautiful, old house so quickly? Why is it that those houses always turn out to have ghosts? It seems so stupid not to ask why they're selling a house quickly and without questions." Mai said.

Takigawa was quiet and looked evasive.

"Monk, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, I recently bought a beautiful old house that the realtor sold quickly and I didn't ask questions…" Takigawa replied.

Mai just sat there looking at him. Then, inevitably, they began to laugh.

"That's not very funny, Mai," Masako said.

At that moment, Takigawa decided to quickly remove himself to escape a battle. (Smart him)

"I thought it was," Mai stated.

"Of course you would,"

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Not many people like someone like you," Masako stated.

"You have a problem with me?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Don't say you don't have a problem with me,"

"I won't. Because I do," Mai stated.

AN: What you are about to see is something that would almost never happen.

Masako picked up a pillow and hit Mai in the head with it.

"Hey!" Mai picked up a pillow and hit Masako back.

Thus began a huge pillow fight. It ended when Ayako came in the room, and Mai and Masako, caught up in the moment, threw the pillows and hit Ayako in the face. They quickly exited the room which promptly ended any connection between them.

Walking towards the rest of the SPR team, Mai began smelling a rusty odor. "Do you smell that?" she asked Masako.

Masako smelled. "Yes, I do."

When Masako wouldn't continue with what she smelled, Mai had to force the question, "What is it?"

"I think it's…blood." Masako stated.

"Let's tell Naru,"

"I'll tell him. You better go back to the little girl."

_Of course Masako is the one who approaches Naru._ Mai thought bitterly, but as sweetly as she could, answered, "Sure,"

And now the end has come. Sorry that this wasn't uploaded earlier, something came up. Rest assured, the next chapter will be uploaded much sooner.


	4. Chapter 3

I know I really left you hanging on that last chapter so I am here to make it up. This chapter will be at least three pages long (on my Microsoft word)

Mai started towards the little girl's room only to be met by a strange ghostly face. It was a man's face; at least she thought it was. It had short hair, crystal clear eyes, and seemed to be screaming. Scarily, it had no body, just hanging there, screaming, and seemingly crying.

Somewhere from behind Mai, Masako screamed. Fighting her paralysis, Mai turned around to face Masako. Masako was staring face to face with a scary creature. It was obviously not human. The skin seemed shrunken around bones. Long arms dangled past the creature's knees. The creature's eyes were large, round, yellow saucers and glowed. Also slightly transparent, with what looked like blood dripping down its body; it was scarier than the head in front of Mai.

Mai began chanting the (sorry, I can't remember the words) ghost-be-gone spell. When she finished, both apparitions disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Then, Masako, being who she was, fainted. Mai, being where she was, ran to her side to try to wake Masako.

Soon, everyone came rushing to see what the screaming was about. Everyone except Lin, who had seen everything from his computer screens.

"Mai, are you alright?" Takigawa asked.

Mai nodded, "Except Masako fainted."

Ayako picked Masako up (with difficulty, I might add) and said, "I'll take her to her room." Naru nodded.

Naru began leaving.

"Where are you going?" Takigawa asked.

Naru stared at him with what can only be described as a "Naru" look, "To check the monitors of course."

Takigawa simply replied, "Ok." Once Naru was out of range he added, "Could be just a bit nicer. Come on Mai let's see if there's anything we need to do."

"Ok." Mai started following after Takigawa when she slipped on something wet. "Ow!" Mai exclaimed.

Takigawa turned around as Mai examined what she slipped on. She stared at the carpet to see a red sport of blood. What was more interesting was what was in the middle of it. Mai picked up a small slip of paper on which was written the words "Mimi loves to eat Mike's cookies so make sure that she is far away from his cookie so she won't take it."

"What does this mean?" Mai asked out loud.

Takigawa shrugged.

"Oh! I have to go back to Ali!" Mai exclaimed.

Takigawa nodded as Mai left.

Mai returned to Ali's room to see her playing with her dolls. "You're back! Mimi and Mike were missing you!"

Mai sat down and picked up the doll the girl had been holding earlier. At the back of its neck was written the word "Mimi." Mai looked at the boy doll Ali was holding. On the back of his neck was written the word "Mike." Mike was a doll quite like Ali except a boy and dressed in a sailor's outfit. In his hand, he held a cookie.

"Mimi loves to eat Mike's cookies," Ali informed Mai. "I have to make sure that she is far away from him so she won't steal them."

Mai nodded.

"I have lots of dolls. Want to see them?" Ali asked.

"Sure," was the immediate response.

Ali took Mai's hand and led her to her closet. As soon as Ali opened the doors, Mai's eyes grew wide. Inside her closet were seemingly thousands of dolls, each with their own unique style.

"I collect dolls," Ali informed the speechless Mai.

"There are so many!"

Ali nodded. "Nobody ever plays with me though."

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"All my friends are scared to come into my house. They always get a creepy feeling." Ali sadly replied.

Mai couldn't help but pity the girl. "So you play by yourself?"

"No. I play with Mimi's friends. She brings me friends. We have lots of fun together." Ali responded dreamily.

"Who are Mimi's friends?" Mai asked, growing concerned.

"All these dolls,"

Mai looked at all the dolls again. From where she was standing, she could see in writing on the back of their necks, names. She could see "Jackie," "Thomas," "Luke," "Stacey," and "Lucy."

"They have pretty names," she finally said.

"Yes. I like your name. Maybe I'll name my next doll Mai," the little girl said in a friendly fashion.

"That would be nice, Ali. Oh! I have to go tell Naru something. I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me here alone forever," the little girl said growing worried.

"Don't worry, I won't." Mai said as she left. As she closed the door she heard Ali say, "I like her. Is she our friend?"

"Yes, she is indeed a friend. That other girl, though. She scares me," another voice answered.

"Yes, she scares me to," Ali agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now folks. I shall attempt to upload the next part within three days. But tell me, did I live you hanging again?

Note: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters!


	5. Chapter 4

I am having the ultimate writer's block ever and I'm going to be away from the computer until possibly Sunday night so the next chapter will probably be a while.

Note: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Extended Note: It's not my fault if you can't go to sleep after reading these.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai walked into Naru's office where Naru was busy reading paper and organizing stuff. He was completely engrossed in his work when she told him all that she had seen. After she had told him everything she knew, she continued her argument from earlier.

"I don't see why not, Naru!" Mai argued.

"No."

"Come on! I'm not asking for much!"

"No."

"I'll keep arguing until you say yes!"

"Fine!" Naru exclaimed, giving in to Mai's argument.

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed triumphantly.

Naru just stared.

Mai happily left the base to return to Ali. Secretly, after Naru shut the door she walked back to hear what they had to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru watched Mai disappear before closing the door and asking Lin, "Did you find out anything about the house? Were there any deaths, disappearances, or disturbances of any kind?"

"Yes, I found something. It appears that when the house was originally made, the builder had a small girl who loved playing around here. She was very skilled at simply slipping away and disappearing. One day, after a fight she had with her father, she ran into a boy who begged her to take her exploring inside the house. She led him into the house, after about five minutes, the neighbors heard her scream. They ran into the house to investigate, but didn't see the boy or the girl. They were never found again."

Naru nodded for Lin to continue.

"The second case happened a few years later. A family with a five-year-old girl and a seven-year-old son moved in. The girl claimed she was being watched and seemingly protected. She and her brother were always fighting. One fight, he hit her. When the parents came in to stop the fighting, the little boy disappeared in front of their eyes. The family promptly sold the house."

"I see," was all Naru said.

"The third case happened when the next family moved in. They had two eight-year-old boys, twins. The twins always felt like someone was following them. If there ever was a girl in the house, the twins would always feel like someone was holding onto their wrists, as if warning them. The family promptly sold the house. The fourth case would be this one."

"Interesting," Naru said.

Lin turned and looked at Naru. His face was clear of any emotion (Big surprise) but it looked as if he had figured something out.

"Lin, make sure that you don't get angry at a girl for any reason. I'll tell the others. I'm also going to set up a barrier across the front door. No one is to leave," Naru said as he left the office.

"You weren't thinking that much on the case, now were you Naru?" Lin asked the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai thought deeply upon what she had overheard. _I wonder…_Mai thought as she (For real this time) returned to Ali.

"You're back!" Ali called as she saw Mai enter.

"I have a question for you,"

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"Did you fight with your brother before he disappeared?"

"Yes. We had a big fight. The fight was bigger than normal. He disappeared after that. Is that okay?" the little girl asked.

"Its fine," Mai answered.

"I have something to show you," the little girl said.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Mimi made another doll. Wanna see?"

"Sure," Mai responded.

Ali went to a drawer and brought out a doll. It looked exactly like Mai.

"That's a very good likeness!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mimi says thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered around to tell what they had learned. To sum it up, not much had been heard. Everything was strangely quiet, with no ghostly instances at all. Everyone then retired, as it was 10:00 PM.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all going according to plan," a female voice said in the dark.

"Yes, everyone should realize it tomorrow," Ali answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone gathered around the dining table, everyone except Mai.

"I'll go look for her. She's probably still asleep," Ayako said happily. However, returning later, her happiness was gone. "Mai's gone!"

"What?" Naru exclaimed.

"I can't find her anywhere!"

"Look everywhere! We must find her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwahahaha! What's happened to Mai? Sorry, but you won't find the answer until you read on.


	6. Chapter 5

And now the story finally continues.

Note: I still don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.

Extended Note: Mai is not dead…or is she?

---- Flashback ----

"Mai's gone!" Ayako told the assembly.

"What?" Naru exclaimed.

"I can't find her anywhere!"

"Look everywhere! We have to find her!" Naru exclaimed.

---- End Flashback ----

The shock of Mai being missing prevented anyone but Masako from wondering why Naru said that they had to "Look everywhere" for Mai.

Despite that, although they spent the whole looking for Mai, they didn't find her. They rejoined at night to only confirm that something had definitely happened to Mai. Everyone, including Masako sat down dejectedly at the table in the kitchen. An awkward silence ensued in which everyone, including Masako, blamed themselves for Mai's disappearance.

Ali came in with a tray of tea for the team. Everyone stared speechless as they viewed what Ali set in the middle of the table. In front of them, seemingly full of life, was Ali's doll that looked exactly like Mai.

"Ali, where'd you get this?" Naru asked.

"From Mimi. She always gives me dolls," the little girl said as she brushed the doll's hair.

"Where does Mimi get the dolls?" Lin asked.

"I don't know. They just appear out of nowhere." Ali continued to mess with the doll.

"Do you have a doll of your brother?" Naru asked.

"Yes. The doll appeared right after he disappeared. Want me to get it?"

"Yes," Naru answered.

"What's the magic word?" Ali asked, fishing for that one word that Naru almost never says.

"Now?"

Ali shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Magic word," Ali said again.

"Get it now or you're in trouble?" Naru asked, getting a little frustrated.

Ali shook her head again, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

"What is the magic word?" Naru asked his comrades.

"Think hard Naru," was his only response, despite from the laughing.

"Ali, what is the magic word?"

"Please!" Ali declared.

"Alright, Ali, will you please bring it here?" Naru asked. On the inside, his face was scarlet red, but of course on the outside it was still pale.

"Okay!" Ali exclaimed as she ran off to get the doll.

"Honestly, Naru," Takigawa exclaimed.

Naru looked at him with an icy glare. Takigawa gulped.

A few seconds later, Ali came down with a doll that resembled the pictures of her brother. "Here he is!"

Takigawa took the doll because Naru turned his back in refusal to take it. Takigawa turned it over and over, looking at it thoroughly before handing it to Masako. "Is there a spirit in this?"

Masako looked at it before shaking her head, "There is no spirit in or around it." Masako handed it to Ayako.

Ayako looked at it, "I think it's just a doll." She then handed it to John.

"I agree with Masako," he said as he passed it to Lin.

"It probably is just a doll," he said as he passed it to Naru.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Naru asked the gathered people. "I'm not psychic. I can't tell you anything."

"Of course it's just a doll!" Ali claimed as she grabbed her doll away from Naru's hands.

"Do you have any other boy dolls?" Naru asked.

Ali nodded.

"Can you show them to us…please?"

Ali nodded and ran off again. She came back down with two more boy dolls. Lin's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go look for Mai. Watch my dolls!" Ali commanded as she left.

"Where's the magic word now?" Naru muttered under his breath.

Lin pulled out some pictures of the other missing boys and the dolls matched them precisely.

"That's just creepy," Takigawa said.

"What's going on Naru?" Masako asked.

"Have you seen any ghosts?" Takigawa asked.

"Yes, a young girl's. Why?" Masako asked. (Yes, Masako is dense)

"My guess is the story would be the young girl disappeared because of the boy and now she's taking care of any girl that comes into this house. If there's a fight, she makes the boy disappear."

"I'm not sure that's the whole story," Naru said.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked.

"We know about the tenants themselves, but we don't know what happened before. There could've been an accident," Naru responded.

"Why would you think that?" Takigawa asked.

"Think about it, in the original story both children disappear after they entered the house. If the boy had killed her they would have found the body in the years following. They would have found some evidence that they had disappeared. But they never found a trace of anything," Naru said.

"So maybe they disappeared because of a ghost before them?" Takigawa asked.

"Precisely," Naru replied.

"So the only way to find out what really happened would be to find records of any incidents in the forest or the kids themselves," John suggested.

"There are no records of what happened before, but I have managed to trace down the location of the boy," Lin said.

"Where is he?" Masako asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wouldn't you like to know where he is? Well, when the next chapter comes up, you will.

Sorry I was gone, I had a guest over, and then I got sick. I will try to upload the next chapter today and maybe the next. It feels good to be back!

Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote!


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter! I got it up just like I promised!

---- Flashback ----

"There are no records of what happened before, but I managed to track down the boy," Lin said.

"Where is he?" Masako asked.

---- End Flashback ----

"He lives next door to this very house. Turns out he's a thirty-year-old author of several ghost books," Lin responded.

"Let's go talk to him," Takigawa suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Naru told him, "I have him on the phone." Naru put it on speaker.

Naru started the interview, "We're sorry for calling you mister…"

"Oscar," the voice on the phone stated.

"Right, Mister Oscar. We had a few questions for you," Naru stated.

"Very well, about what?"

"About the disappearance of Anika Sweets. You were with her when she disappeared. What happened?" Naru asked.

There was a pause on the phone before the voice came back on, "Do you want the whole story?"

"Yes, that would be preferable," Takigawa said.

"It started after Anika ran out of her house. She sat down at a park bench and began to cry. That's when I found her. She told me all about her troubles at home and I sympathized with her. She told me all about the secret places of the house and that she was terrific at hiding. She smiled when she talked about it so I wanted to cheer her up. I asked her to take me there and show me which she was delighted to do."

"Continue," Naru said.

"After exploring for a little while, we came upon a door that led to the basement. She said she had never been there…so we decided to explore. We found a light switch and we turned the light on, only to find something…horrible. Inside the basement was a bunch of bodies. They were missing limbs, pale, horrid. They were also piled around in a perfect circle. In the middle, was a small doll. I took a picture of the circle. Right after that, Anika screamed and said she was being pulled towards the circle. True enough, she was. I grabbed onto her arm, but she still kept moving towards the circle. As soon as she entered the circle, she vanished. I was left alone in the basement. Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind and said some weird words, I wrote them down somewhere…oh yeah! Whatever it was said 'Du me su tis la.' I got knocked out. I woke up in the woods about twenty miles away from the site. I never had the chance to go back because when I told my story, I was put into an asylum for a while because I was declared 'mentally unsound.'"

"Can you show us the picture?" Naru asked.

"Sure! I'll walk it over!" the phone hung up.

All around the room the faces showed horror, disgust.

Soon a knock was heard at the door.

Naru went towards it and took off the barrier and opened it. On the doorstep stood a sloppily dressed blonde-haired blue-eyed man. In his hand he held a package. "Are you the person who called me on the phone? Good! Because I brought all the stuff over!" the man readily entered and as if he knew exactly where he was going, he found the kitchen table and sat down.

"My, this is a crowd," he said as he opened the envelope. He took out the pictures and set them on the table. One picture was taken away from the table, by Naru, before anyone could look at it. The SPR team studied the rest of the photos. Among them were many pictures of a young girl.

"She looks an awful lot like Mai," Takigawa said.

Ayako picked up a picture of Anika. "Yes, she does."

"Hey, look at this," John said as he held up a photo. On the photo was Anika standing in the middle of the living room with a ghost behind her. The ghost was that of a young girl. The ghost was holding Anika's legs and pointing towards the basement, on which was written "Burial Ground."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. I'm running a little late.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, the next chapter is up, the plot thickens and thins.

Note: I still don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako looked at the picture, then at the man who had presented them. Sucking in her breath, gathering her courage, she spoke up, "What have you done to the real Oscar?"

Everyone stared at Masako and then at Oscar.

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked a little unnerved.

"You are not Oscar," Masako stated.

"How can you tell?" Takigawa asked.

"There is a spirit around something that's making it look as if it's Oscar."

Everyone looked at Masako and then at Oscar again. Silence ensnared the whole room before "Oscar" spoke, "Very good, psychic." A light enveloped "Oscar" and came off to create a blue form of a girl. What remained turned into mud and dropped all over the floor.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

"I am Silvia, Anika's sister,"

"Why be Oscar?" Takigawa asked.

"Because I wanted to see what you were doing. I heard that you were investigating the weird things that happened at this house. The only way to get close was to pretend to be Oscar," Silvia answered.

"Where is the real Oscar?" Ayako asked.

"Who knows? He disappeared the day my sister did," was the immediate response.

"Do you know what's going on in this house?" Naru asked.

To which Silvia's only response was to smile a very evil smile, "I might. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Naru asked.

"I want to see the one you call Mai."

"Why?" Naru asked.

Silvia's smile broadened, "Just to talk to her."

"Very well. What do you know?" Naru asked.

"Well, for one, I know that it isn't my sister, or Oscar, haunting this house," Silvia started.

"We figured that out," Takigawa said.

"Of course you did. What's haunting it is a curse," Silvia explained, "Twenty years before construction started, a woman was killed here by her boyfriend, the result of a fight. Before she died, she cursed the ground saying 'I swear, all fights will be punished, all girls will be safe. I will kill any boy who injures a girl here,' or something along those lines."

Everyone then looked at Naru.

"What?" Naru asked.

"Naru, did you have a fight with Mai before she disappeared?" Takigawa asked.

Naru was taken aback. _They think I'm the reason Mai disappeared. Come to think of it…we did have a fight. Does this mean I'm going to die? Is Mai already dead? Am I at fault?_

"I think that's a yes," John said after observing Naru's face for a few moments.

Silvia laughed, "The basement is where all the bodies were stored. It wasn't hard to find Oscar's."

"Can you show us the basement?" Lin asked, as Naru was having a difficult moment.

"Of course, follow me," Silvia walked (well floated really) into the living room. She motioned her hand and a section of the floor came up. "Therein lies the problem."

The rest of the SPR team looked down the stairs. Naru's next action could come from multiple reasons. It could come from lack of sleep, not enough coffee, or rare poor judgment choice. I think, however, it came from the fact that he realized that he could have been the one who condemned Mai to die.

Naru marched right down the stairs with a flashlight.

"When did he get a flashlight?" Takigawa asked.

"I think he got it when the writer decided that the basement shouldn't have lights," John answered.

"Does the basement have lights?" Takigawa asked TheShadowWriter.

"Get back to the story," TheShadowWriter answered.

"Fine," Takigawa retorted bitterly.

The SPR team and Silvia followed Naru down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom they met a horrific sight. Just as Silvia/Oscar had said, limbs were piled in a perfect circle. In the middle of the circle was indeed, a doll. The doll had short brown hair like Mai's and was dressed exactly like Mai.

"Silvia," Naru asked, "Can you show us where the most recent body is?"

"Sure," Silvia grinned. She floated over to small body. "This is it."

"That doesn't look like Ali's brother," Takigawa said.

"No, it isn't," Silvia replied.

"Where is Ali's brother?" Naru asked.

"Through that door," Silvia said as she started to grin as she pointed towards the doll.

"What door?" John asked.

"It's under the doll," Silvia replied.

Just as Silvia said, a trap door was right under the doll. To get there, however, meant stepping over the bodies, and then lifting up the doll. Two things that no one in the SPR really wanted to do.

"Let's go," Naru said.

"Awww, the brave hero looks for his precious maiden," Silvia sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked a little annoyed.

"You don't have to be psychic to see that you think that Mai's there as well, and that you think nothing will happen inside that circle. Correction, that nothing will happen at all," Silvia said.

"What will happen?" Takigawa asked.

"As soon as you step in that circle, or try to leave the basement, the curse will take its affect," Silvia stated.

"I repeat, what will happen?"

"Ghosts will come up and grab you, and then you to will be added to the pile. Do you have anything to stop that from happening?" Silvia asked.

Masako turned around and headed for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Ayako shouted.

Masako turned around just in time to see ghosts come out. The ghosts were all pale. Most were dismembered with blood dripping down them. Masako and Ayako screamed. Takigawa instantly started chanting his spell. Although they backed off, they were still coming closer.

As the ghosts came closer and closer, Lin whistled and lightning (really his shiki) came down and zapped the ghosts. The ghosts moaned and disappeared.

"Obviously you do have something to use against them," Silvia said thoughtfully.

Naru stepped towards the doll, picked it up, set it down, opened the trapdoor and descended.

"He took the flashlight with him," Takigawa said.

"He took our only light," John added.

"TheShadowWriter, can we have a flashlight?" Takigawa asked.

"Very well," TheShadowWriter responded. "Takigawa, John, and Lin now have flashlights."

And so they did.

They followed Naru who was downstairs comforting a crying little boy. The little boy was pale and had rings around his eyes. To everyone's disappointment, Mai was nowhere to be found.

"Let's get out of here Naru," Masako pleaded.

"Alright, we'll go," Naru said. He picked up the little boy and headed out.

As the SPR team and Silvia were going up the stairs, they heard a noise. Turning around, they saw the doll standing on its feet and walking towards them.

"I died," it stated. "I don't like dying. It's not pleasant at all." Upon seeing Naru holding Ali's brother it began talking again, "Why are you taking him? I brought him here. I want someone to play with."

Ayako and Masako were completely freaked out.

"I want him back," the doll said, still getting closer.

"If you don't give him back, you'll be sorry," the doll's female voice grew threatening.

"You can't have him. He's not dead," Naru said.

"I don't care. Give him back!" the doll began to shout. When it saw that its demands weren't being met, it screamed.

AN: To fully understand the doll's scream, think of a hundred different children screaming, each in a different pitch. That's something like what the doll's scream sounded.

The entire SPR team covered their ears.

"We have to get out of here!" Lin shouted above the noise. No one argued and they bolted for the stairs.

Luckily, Ali, her parents, and her brother had gone out during that day after Naru had removed the barrier so they could get out.

As they reached the top of the stairs, fire came from below them at a rapid rate, ascending the stairs after them. Everyone ducked to the side.

"Give him back!" the doll screamed, but no longer sounding like a female child. Instead, the doll's voice sounded like a monster's.

"Let's get out of here!" Takigawa shouted. Yet again, no one argued. Naru kicked down the barrier and they all ran out of the house as the house began to burn.

"Lin!" Naru shouted.

"I understand," Lin said. He whistled and his shiki dashed into the house. Silenced ensued for only thirty seconds, although it sounded like an eternity to those outside. After the thirty seconds were up, the fire vanished completely, leaving the house burned to the ground.

"I can fix that," Silvia said, "For a price."

The SPR team stared at her.

"What price?" Naru asked.

"Let me think," Silvia thought, "I'll get back to you on that. You want me to fix it or not?"

"Fine," Naru said.

"You think the ghost's gone?" Takigawa asked.

"Yes, it's gone," Lin answered.

Ayako joined their circle, "But we lost Mai."

"Ayako's right, she wasn't in the basement," John said as he entered the circle.

Masako didn't join in. She was busy doing two things. She was being happy because Mai was no longer here to go after Naru. Then, she was sad because over the time she had known Mai, she had formed a sort of friendship. After wallowing in self pity, she joined the circle, "I can't believe we lost her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, did I kill Mai? Who knows? The last (or maybe second to last) chapter is going to be added soon. Keep reading to discover Mai's fate. Oh yes, this is officially my longest chapter ever!


	9. Chapter 8

This will be the last chapter. (I have finally decided)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we lost her," Masako said miserably.

Everyone looked dejected. To be sure, Mai wasn't anywhere. They turned to look at the house where Silvia was busily fixing it.

"Lost who?" a voice came from behind them.

Everyone turned around and looked in shock. Standing behind them was Mai, holding a grocery bag.

"What happened?" Mai asked as she looked at the burnt house, the shocked SPR team, and Silvia floating around repairing the house.

"Mai! You're alive?" Takigawa asked.

"What do you think happened?" Mai asked.

"We thought you got…hurt. After you had a fight with Naru, we thought the curse took you away," Takigawa sputtered.

"I told Naru that I had to go away for a few days for some family business!" Mai protested.

Everyone looked at Naru with shock in their eyes.

"Naru," Takigawa started, "Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Naru just stared at him. "When did you tell me that?"

"When we were arguing! You finally said fine!" Mai said starting to get annoyed.

"How did you get out? I barred the front door!" Naru said, getting embarrassed.

"They have a back door, you know," Mai said.

"Oh," was all Naru replied.

Silvia eventually finished and joined the group.

"You must be Mai! I've heard so much about you! Can we talk? I know a cool café! Let's go for coffee!" Silvia rattled on.

"Naru?" Mai asked.

"It's a long story, just go," Naru said.

Silvia floated off, guiding Mai towards the café she talked about, rattling questions off faster than I can type.

This left the SPR team in shock and in a very awkward situation.

"So…" Takigawa started, "We're done?"

"I guess so," Naru said after a few moments.

"You know, Silvia never told us what her second payment would be," John said thoughtfully.

"I think she'll tell us after she's done talking to Mai," Ayako suggested.

"I guess," Takigawa said.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, they all broke up to go their own ways.

Meanwhile, Silvia and Mai were sitting in a little café and talking.

"Do you like Naru?" Silvia asked.

"No! Of course not!" Mai said emphatically.

"You don't have to keep secrets from me, Mai. I'm dead," Silvia said dryly.

"I don't like Naru!" Mai defended herself.

"Mai," Silvia said quietly.

Mai breaks down, "Yes, I do. He doesn't like me though,"

"I think…he does," Silvia said soberly.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense a human's motions even if they don't do it. When you first showed up he almost hugged you," Silvia said.

"Really?" Mai asked unbelievingly.

"Really," Silvia verified.

After several more questions, mostly about where Mai lived and stuff like that, Mai went home.

"Mai, I swore that I would protect all the girls, and so I shall," Silvia said as she vanished.

That night, Mai was just finishing dinner when her phone rang. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Mai? This is Naru," Naru's voice said.

"Naru? Is something wrong?" Mai asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you would meet me tomorrow at the office," Naru said.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," Mai said out loud.

"Yes, but it's important," Naru said.

"Okay, I'll be there," Mai said as Naru hung up. "What's going on Naru?" she asked the air.

The next day, she showed up in the office. Naru was sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" Mai asked at the same time Naru asked, "Well, what's so important?"

They both stared in shock.

"You said you had something you wanted show me something," Mai said.

"You said you needed help," Naru said.

"I did no such thing!" Mai protested.

"I didn't tell you that either," Naru said.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Well, I'll just leave then," Mai said as she started towards the door.

"No! No! No! That's not supposed to happen!" something whispered from it's hiding spot.

Suddenly, Mai felt something grabbing her wrist. Naru was holding her wrist. "Naru?" Mai asked.

Naru didn't respond but instead, hugged Mai who was blushing furiously. "Taniyama Mai I love you," Naru said. He lets her go a little and puts one hand under her chin. Sucking in his breath, he leaned in and kissed Mai.

He leaned back up, blushing. He expected Mai to run away, but instead she gave him a hug. "I love you to Naru."

Suddenly, Mai's phone rang. After a conversation, she said, "I have to go. They need me to go to work early. Bye Naru." She then left.

A few minutes after she left, Naru said, "Silvia, get out of me."

Silvia came out.

"Why did you possess me?" Naru asked.

"Because, I swore that I would make sure that any girl who came inside my house. So I did," Silvia said, smirking.

"I don't understand why you did that," Naru said.

"You and Mai fight a lot. Figure it out from there," Silvia said as she vanished.

"I still don't get it," Naru said, thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, John, Takigawa, and Ayako were discussing the case. After a few minutes of talking Takigawa brought to the discussion, something that had slipped their mind.

"What about the doll?" Takigawa asked.

"I don't know," John answered.

"What doll?" a voice asked from the middle of the table they were sitting at. In front of them stood Mimi. (Mimi is not the doll in the middle of the circle)

"What are you doing here?" Ayako asked.

"I came to say good-bye and tell you not to worry. You got rid of the evil ghosts in the house," Mimi started, "Well, I have to go. Ali wants me. Bye!" she said as she vanished.

After a few moments Takigawa said, "Let's just leave it at that."

"Yep, case closed," John agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I'm thinking of something for the next story. Any suggestions?


	10. Epilogue

Alright, this is the last chapter. It's basically Naru's notes on what happened in the case for those of you who didn't follow.

I'm very sorry if the last chapter wasn't too good. I was a little rushed on it.

I'm also very sorry that I haven't written in a while. The past two weeks have been some of the worst weeks of my life.

But enough of me, it is now time to tell you what you probably already know: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. I'm just writing this story.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru's Notes

Case Name: The Kidnapping

A curse was placed upon the grounds of the house by a young woman named Silvia Miles. In life, she was a psychic with extraordinary powers. She could look at a person and know everything about them. When she was killed, she swore that she would help any girl that came into the house.

The doll and the circle is another story. After more investigating, it appears that another girl died at the house site (Before Silvia) that was not recorded. Her name was Missy Lito. Missy was apparently a trouble maker and always wanted someone to play with her. She also had a huge collection of dolls. She died tragically at the age to eight. The cause of death is unknown, however, it is suspected that she fell, and consequently drowned, in a well after playing the game tag. The doll apparently, is her possessing one of her dolls and was still looking for a play mate. The circle was play mates that didn't satisfy her. (Creepy, isn't it?)

As to the matter of Mimi, Ali is apparently a very good ventriloquist. The dolls "appearing" was all Silvia's way of keeping Ali happy.

When we asked Silvia if she made the boys disappear, she said that she did. However, she also said not to worry. Their memories were erased (Psychic powers, I suppose) and they were sent somewhere far away. When we asked her where that was, she laughed.

The fire got rid of Missy, but not Silvia. When we asked her about that, she simply replied, "Why get rid of me? I've hurt no one." She then promptly vanished.

Naru closed his book. "I just remembered something," he said, "I forgot to remove the barrier…"

Meanwhile:

"Honey, try turning the door," the wife said.

"I am! It's not working!" the husband answered.

"Why can't we get inside?" Aly asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end. Is there anything I didn't explain?

Again, I'm very sorry if the story wasn't too clear or as good as past chapters. Please comment!

I thank Dita5000 for the excellent idea for a story. I'm going to try my best and write that.

So, you're still looking at what I have to say? Let me guess, you're just here for the preview of the next story aren't you? Very well.

---- Preview ----

"What's this?" Takigawa asked, holding up a book.

"I think it's Mai's diary!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Really?" Takigawa asked.

"It says Mai's diary on the front," she explained.

"I wonder what she wrote," Takigawa said.

"Immature children," Lin said from the side.

---- End Preview ----

Seriously, I don't know why you're still reading this. It's the end.


End file.
